


Don't Go Breaking My Code

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "I didn't break it!"As prompted by a friend on Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Don't Go Breaking My Code

"I did NOT break it!"

Kara's voice rang out through the lab. Lena automatically winced at the thought. What had Kara done now? The CEO carefully pushed back from her desk, heels clicking against the tile floor as she walked over to where Kara was standing.

"What have you done now, darling?" Lena asked with an amused smile as she looked over her girlfriend's body. She seemed intact, at least, which was good. But what that meant for the table beneath her, and its contents, she wasn't sure.

"I was just trying to help you with this coding project you were doing, right?" Uh oh, Kara must have really screwed up. Lena could practically FEEL the ramble begin. "And then it decides to turn everything green! The entire webpage, green. Lena, I'm scared! What if it's KRYPTONITE in code?"

"Darling. Slow down." Lena chuckled again. "Kryptonite in code doesn't exist. It's probably just an error code." Lena smiled. "Try hitting these two keys at one time, ready?"

"Ready. Let's fix this." Kara nodded, looking entirely too determined (and cute) not to get kissed. Lena pressed a warm kiss to her cheek, then whispered:

"Hit control, then the key for 'z'. It should undo whatever you've done, dear." She promised. Lena watched as Kara did as instructed.

Sure enough, the problem was fixed.

"Yay!"

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me from this list https://embracedself.tumblr.com/post/613707046735511552/supergirl-prompts-list-a in the ask box for EmbracedSelf. :)
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
